my_theoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilians
Reptilians (also called reptoids,1 lizard people,2 reptiloids, saurians, Draconians)345 are purported reptilian humanoids that play a prominent role in fantasy, science fiction, ufology, and conspiracy theories.67 The idea of reptilians was popularised by David Icke, a conspiracy theorist who claims shape-shifting reptilian aliens control Earth by taking on human form and gaining political power to manipulate human societies. Icke has claimed on multiple occasions that many of the world leaders are, or are possessed by, so-called reptilians. Blood is very important to the Reptilians. For one thing, they apparently consume it. They also eat parts of human brains and apparently prefer children, because they aren’t as full of poison as adults. Origins There are two schools of thought on where the Reptilians came from. Some believe that they evolved here on Earth, left Earth after they mastered intergalactic travel, and then returned millions of years later. Others believe their home planet is in the Draco constellations. Supposedly, they came to Earth thousands of years ago and shared the Earth with people. Then they either decided or were forced to go “undercover” and hid themselves from our reality. They also started to interbreed with humans by altering our DNA, similar to the way that people alter computer code. This altering of our DNA had a twofold effect. They altered our DNA so we don’t use our brain to its full capacity, putting a limit on our consciousness, and making us easier to control. As evidence, Icke points to the fact that we have reptile genes within our brain. In fact, the Reptilian brain is the oldest of the three parts that control the brain. The second is that people with reptile DNA in them can be possessed by Reptilians who live outside our realm of awareness in the lower fourth dimension. These human-reptile hybrids, considered demigods, were able to gain power in the ancient civilizations of Sumer, Babylon, and Mesopotamia. As humankind started to colonize the rest of the planet, the reptiles spread across the Earth and became the royal families throughout the world. By having power in every single country, the Reptilians have created a global prison that people don’t even realize they’re in. The prison was created by drawing country lines, which leads to endless wars and conflicts. Another way they control humans is by distracting us with media, entertainment, and even politics. They’ve also made the population stupid and lazy by poisoning food, the air, and the water. The Reptilian Hierarchy According to Icke, there’s a hierarchy when it comes to the Reptilians. Notably, there are two classes of Reptilian – full bloods and crossbreeds. Full bloods are aware that they are Reptilians and can change forms between their human exterior and their true Reptilian skin. Also, the full reptiles are not wearing an actual physical disguise; instead their human shell is created through vibrations that alter the human mind, so your brain just thinks it sees a human. It’s similar to how the aliens disguise themselves in John Carpenter’s cult classicThey Live. This explains why Reptilians are 5-12 feet tall but wear a human size disguise. They don’t actually shrink in size; our brains just register them as normal human size, because changing physical size is considered impossible. On the other hand, hybrids, or crossbreds, are not aware that they are Reptilian and believe they are humans, but are controlled from the lower fourth dimension to push forward the agenda, known as the New World Order. Races: # Dracos- At the top of the pecking order are the Dracos, who are winged albino reptiles. # Reptoids- Reptoids do not have wings, and have brown and green skin.The Reptoids are soldiers and scientists and are responsible for secret government programs and bases. How to Spot One Some general characteristics of the Reptilians in disguise and people with Reptilian DNA is that they are usually Caucasian and have piercing eyes that are green, hazel, and sometimes blue, but they can also change color. They also have low blood pressure and unexplained scars.Since they hide from humans, it may be impossible to see them, but one thing you should look for is how they act. Often Reptilians and crossbreeds lack empathy, don’t express love easily, are incredibly smart, and have a love for space and science. Suspected Reptilian There are a number of famous people who are suspected of being Reptilian. This includes such notable families as the Rockefellers in the United States, the Rothschild family from Germany, and the British House of Windsor. It’s also believed that many of the Presidents of the United States are Reptilian, including the Bill Clinton (and Hillary Clinton, who is apparently higher than Bill in the Reptilian Hierarchy), Barack Obama, and both Presidents Bush. In fact, the Bushes are an integral part of the conspiracy because of how manyfamous people are related to them. Not only have the Reptilians infiltrated banking, government, and the world’s royalty, but they are also some well-known and beloved entertainers like Bob Hope, Brad Pitt, and Angelina Jolie. Needless to say, with so many possible Reptilian people among us, it makes it hard to trust anyone. You could even be a Reptilian and not even know it. Connection to the Greys If the Reptilian Elite, New World Order conspiracy theory wasn’t wild enough, the Reptilians may also possibly be connected to the alien race known as the Greys, because why not? According to a mysterious conspiracy writer named Jason Bishop III, the Greys are actually controlled by the Reptilians. In terms of hierarchy of control it goes winged Dracos, non-winged Reptoids, the Greys, and then us, the lowly humans, on the bottom. The Reptilians and The Illuminati One of the most well-known “secret” societies is the Illuminati and according to some theorists, they are controlled by the Dracos. This idea was put forward by a man namedStewart Swerdlow, who claims he was a survivor of the Montauk Project. In his book, Blue Blood, True Blood: Conflict & Creation, he claims that there are 13 “Royal Families” of the Illuminati. The leader of the Illuminati is called the Pindar, which is shortened from Pinnacle of the Draco, and is a purebred Reptile. According to Swerdlow, the Pindar is the head of the Rothschild family, who has been the Pindar for centuries. The 12 other families, all of them incredibly powerful, influential, and rich, have different areas of expertise, and they control global finances, military technology and development, mind-control, religion, and the media. All of the 13 ruling families are full-blooded Reptilians, but the class of individuals who support the 13 families, called the Committee of 300, are not. In fact, some of them do not even have any Reptilian DNA, though most do. The Committee of 300 supports the 13 families by controlling the organizations like the NSA, the CIA, Interpol, and the Mafia, just to name a few. Their Goal The biggest question surrounding the Reptilian conspiracy theory is: why would they do it? Again, there is much debate to this. One belief is that they need our gold to help stabilize the atmosphere on their own planet. Another theory is that they just have a need for power and control and they enjoy living life as rulers. A third, incredibly metaphysical explanation involves the Reptilians living in the lower fourth dimension. Essentially, one of the main things that the Reptilians try to do is cause human suffering and to ensure there is constant conflict. The reason they want that is because the Reptilians actually consume negative energy like jealousy, fear, and anger as a source of food.